Recuerdos
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: [Shoujoai] Songfic. Sakura, tratando de olvidar, comete un error, hiriendo a su persona mas preciada. Por esto, trata de solucionarlo a como de lugar. Cancion How you remind me de Nickelback.


**Diclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP.

: RECUERDOS :

Era un día triste, nublado, un día en que las personas cometen errores, y su ánimo y sentido común no son los mejores o los más acertados. Caminaba junto a una chica de largos cabellos negros, proveniente de China, y con unos rasgos hermosos. Ella venia tomada de mi brazo y me sonreía como toda una ninfa, eso me encantaba y me llevaba a otro mundo. Esa era la principal razón por la que estaba con ella esa tarde. Quería escapar muy lejos, huir de todo problema y estar en paz, por un simple día quería sentirme tranquila. Y lo estaba logrando.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, la tarde moría lentamente, y las estrellas acudían a su bello funeral. Me detuve un momento y observe el cielo, pequeñas luces adornando el mar color violeta azulado deleitaban mis ojos. Por primera vez en el día sonreí maravillada por tanta belleza. La chica me invito a tomar asiento en una banca del parque y yo acepte, sin saber muy bien que deparaba esa tarde de olvido. Eso era, quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido hace pocas horas, quería vagar por la ciudad y embriagarme de emociones que me hicieran borrar recuerdos indeseados; por eso estaba esa tarde con esa bella chica sin nombre.

- ¿No te parece hermoso el cielo? – le pregunte.

- Si, y se pone aun mas hermoso a medida que va oscureciendo – me respondió con aquella bella voz… pero no tan bella y dulce como la de… no, no debía pensar en ella ni en lo que había pasado. Debía desconectarme de todo.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar?

- Me gusta mas estar contigo – respondió sorprendiéndome, gire mi cabeza y cambie la vista del bello cielo por el tranquilo mar de sus ojos, ella me regalo su sonrisa y se acerco lentamente a mi, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en una suave caricia. Cerré los ojos, era agradable aquel roce, que iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en algo más apasionado y entregado.

La noche cayó con su oscuro manto sobre nosotras.

**Never made it as a wise man**

**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**

**Tired of living like a blind man**

**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling**

Pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sabía que era un error y debía asumirlo, quisiera o no debía pagar por aquel crimen. Causarle sufrimiento a la persona amada es un crimen sin castigo establecido.

Abrí los ojos y lentamente me separe de aquellos labios, mis ojos estaban cautivos y mis sensaciones estaban hipnotizadas por aquella muchacha que estaba a mi lado. Mas nada de eso fue suficiente como para no darme cuenta de aquella tercera presencia y de sus suaves sollozos contenidos. Observe el sendero que estaba frente a nosotras y allí, con sus ojos a rebosar de lagrimas silenciosas, vi cabizbaja a mi ángel. Mi corazón sufrió un severo golpe y, me apoye abatida en el respaldo de la banca, como si alguien me hubiera empujado.

- Salí… salí a buscarte… - me dijo tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

- Yo… - no sabia que decir, ni como excusarme. Sabia que mis actos no tenían justificación – no sabia que tu…

- Veo que… estas muy bien… pensé que… estarías llorando…

- Tomoyo, yo…

- No importa, Sakura… yo me ire… perdona por molestarte… - y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse corriendo. La lagrimas que cayeron a medida que se alejaba, resplandecieron con la luz de luna antes de perderse en el frío y terroso suelo.

Me levante, y extendí una mano hacia ella, pero no tuve valor para seguirla y me quede parada ahí, mirando el suelo y sin poder pensar en nada mas que en lo idiota que era. Tampoco pude llorar, aunque hubiera querido.

- ¿Quién… era ella? – escuche que me preguntaba la chica con la que me había besado.

- Ya deberías saberlo… - le respondí, secamente.

- Le hiciste mucho daño, me imagino – me comento levantándose de la banca y dándome la espalda - ¿Por qué no vas tras ella?

- Seria inútil…

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo le exigí cosas y no le di nada a cambio, no soy capaz de ir y exigirle su perdón.

Por un momento, las dos nos quedamos en silencio, pensando, talvez, en nuestras propias historias personales. Talvez, ella tambien estuviera escapando, pero… ella tenia una oportunidad para ser feliz, yo ya había destruido la mía por completo. No había manera de volver a como era en el pasado, o al menos eso me imaginaba.

- Me voy… - me dijo aquella chica.

- Que te vaya bien… - le respondí sin saber que mas decir.

- Yo no me rendiría, iría tras ella…

- Ya te dije que es inútil…

- Esa es tu propia decisión y no tratare de convencerte de lo contrario.

- Entonces, que te vaya bien.

- A ti tambien y… fue un bonito beso, gracias.

- De nada…

Y se alejo con su caminar lento e insinuante, dejándome sola y bajo el oscuro cielo estrellado. Pensando en aquella chica a la que le había roto el corazón y a la cual no la podía ayudar a recoger los pedazos por miedo a causarle aun más dolor.

**And this is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me of what I really am**

**This is how you remind me of what I really am**

**It's not like you to say sorry**

**I was waiting on a different story**

**This time I'm mistaken**

**For handing you a heart worth breaking**

**And I've been wrong, I've been down**

**Into the bottom of every bottle**

**These five words in my head**

**Scream, Are we having fun yet?**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, no no**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, no no**

Comencé a caminar a paso lento, llevada por el vacío de mi corazón. En mi mente solo vagaban imágenes de mi ángel llorando, desconsolada, por mi culpa. No podía soportarlo, todo había sido mi culpa; y no sabía… no sabía como solucionarlo.

Siempre tan amable conmigo, siempre tan comprensiva, siempre apoyándome y dándome ánimos para seguir adelante. Te cause tanto dolor al no saber que me amabas, y cuando por fin lo supe, solo te cause aun más dolor. ¿Dónde quedaron los días felices? Es que acaso no te merezco. No quería… no quiero… que todo acabe así como así.

- ¡Tomoyo!

Solo me respondió el incesante sonido de vida de la ciudad.

**it's not like you didn't know that**

**I said I love you and I swear I still do**

**And it must have been so bad**

**Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**

**and this is how you remind me of what I really am**

**this is how you remind me of what I really am**

- Pero…

- ¿Porque sigues haciendo todo esto?

- Tú sabes que me encanta hacerlos, no creí que te molestara.

- Pues creíste mal…

- Sakura…

- Necesito espacio… ¡me agobias¿Lo entiendes!

Y no me respondiste, sabia que te contenías para no llorar, lo sabia y aun así, aunque me doliera, seguí hiriéndote, lastimándote. Y me avergüenza decir, que una parte de mi corazón se sintió bien al gritarte todas esas cosas.

- Perdóname, no sabía…

- Siempre tan inocente¡nunca sabes nada!

Fui una estupida, Tomoyo. Me deje llevar por la rabia y no pensé…

- ¡Porque tu nunca me dices nada! Por eso… por eso nunca se que es lo que te sucede.

Se que tenias la razón, se que no soy muy abierta contigo… al menos no tanto como lo era antes, pero aun te quiero. Que oculte mis penas y te sonría no es porque no confíe en ti, es para no preocuparte. Pero en ese momento no me atreví a decirte eso, simplemente no quería admitir que yo estaba equivocada. Simplemente… volví a cometer otro error…

- Antes siempre sabias cuando me pasaba algo…

- Y sigo sintiendo cuando estas mal, pero no puedo saber el porque, entiéndelo.

- Sigues tratándome como si fuera una niña, haciéndome esos trajes y grabándome…

No se porque, dije esas cosas, la verdad es… que me encantaba que me mimaras así.

- Sakura… pudiste decirme que eso no te gustaba.

- Pues ahora lo sabes ¿no?

Mi tono de vos fue tan despreciable, lo siento.

- Yo…

- ¡Ojala no me vuelva a topar contigo de nuevo! Lo nuestro simplemente, no funciona.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que…?

En verdad esa no era mi intención, lo juro.

- Exacto.

- No…

Vi tus lágrimas y no hice nada por secarlas y detenerlas, me siento tan culpable.

- Hemos terminado, adiós Tomoyo.

Y al cerrar aquella puerta sin mirar siquiera atrás, fue lo que te causo mayor dolor ¿no es así, ángel mío? Solo quiero verte y pedirte perdón ¿entiendes? Solo quiero tu perdón y que regreses conmigo… pero esa es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar.

**It's not like you to say sorry**

**I was waiting on a different story**

**This time I'm mistaken**

**For handing you a heart worth breaking**

**And I've been wrong, I've been down**

**Into the bottom of every bottle**

**These five words in my head**

**Scream, Are we having fun yet?**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, no no**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, no no**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, no no**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, no no**

Mis pasos se transformaron en un trote e inmediatamente en una carrera desenfrenada. No sabía a donde iba, pero algo me decía que no me equivocaba al dirigirme hacia ese lugar. Las luces de los autos, de los faroles y de las tiendas que aun seguían abiertas a esa hora se transformaron en manchas que me mareaban, o talvez todo se puso difuso por las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos. Rogaba porque te encontraras allí, como esperándome. Aun no entendía porque ese presentimiento de que te encontrarías allí. ¿Talvez seria porque fue ahí donde por fin dejamos de mentirnos a nosotras mismas¿Talvez seria porque allí fue donde al fin nos confesamos nuestro amor¿Tomoyo, aun lo recuerdas, no?

...Flash back...

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Tomoyo?

- ¿Acaso no te gusta este lugar, Sakura?

- No es eso, es que…

- Quiero darte una sorpresa, nada más ¿esta bien?

- Claro.

El atardecer se hacia presente en el cielo de la ciudad; dos chicas, tomadas de la mano, se internaban entre los árboles del Parque del Rey Pingüino. Las dos caminaron hasta que los árboles ya no dejaban pasar nada de luz. Estaban en completa oscuridad, o al menos, algunas luciérnagas las alumbraban.

- T-Tomoyo… ¿d-donde estamos?

Las dos se habían situado junto a un árbol. Sakura se había apoyado en el tronco y Tomoyo la miraba embelesada. El silencio las rodeo por unos minutos y se sorprendieron al escuchar los sonidos de ese pequeño lugar.

- Cierra los ojos Sakura – pidió Tomoyo con su natural sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Me darás mi sorpresa?

- Si – respondió la ojiazul soltando una risita. Sakura le sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Tomoyo se sonrojo y por un momento su corazón dudo, pero no fue más que eso; luego, delicadamente, tapó los ojos de Sakura con una de sus blancas manos y, lentamente, se acercó al rostro de la castaña. Sentía el calor de la respiración de Sakura y tambien sentía que su propio sonrojo iba en aumento. Sakura no se imaginaba lo que iba a sentir a continuación.

- Ai shiteru, Sakura – susurro Tomoyo antes de unir suave y temerosamente sus labios con los de la ojiverde.

La mente de Sakura se desconectó totalmente de su cuerpo, al igual que su corazón; sabía pero no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo al fin estaba sucediendo, y era tal y como se lo imaginó. Se sonrojaba de solo saber que aquellos labios, de tenue color rosa, eran suyos por fin. No quería que acabara y por eso, al sentir que Tomoyo iba a retirarse, le correspondió aquella significativa caricia. Tomoyo se sintió perdida en aquel contacto y cerró los ojos, limitándose a solo disfrutar del momento.

Luego de unos segundos las dos se separaron lentamente.

- ¿Sakura…?

- Tomoyo…

- Lo siento de verdad, y es que…

- Ai shiteru, Tomoyo – dijo la castaña posando una de sus manos en la mano de Tomoyo que tapaba sus ojos para luego retirarla suavemente.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Sakura? – pregunto Tomoyo, sin estar segura de que lo que había oído no era producto de su imaginación.

- Ai shiteru… Tomoyo… - respondió la aludida, tomando a su amiga por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si para besarla nuevamente.

Y el atardecer dio paso a la noche estrellada en los cielos de la ciudad.

**Never made it as a wise man**

**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'**

**And this is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me of what I really am**

**This is how you remind me of what I really am**

Me detuve frente a una de las tantas entradas al parque, entonces la vi, sentada en una banca observando con tristeza al Rey Pingüino. Al principio no supe si acercarme, pensé que seria peor y que lo mas acertado era dejarte en paz. Pero no podía hacer eso, al menos debía disculparme por lo que hice, disculparme por todo el daño que te cause; independiente de que respuesta me dieras.

- Tomoyo – la llame mientras me acercaba a paso rápido hacia ella.

Al darte cuenta de que me acercaba, te levantaste rápidamente y te dispusiste a irte, mas yo te detuve tomándote de la muñeca. Sentí como un escalofrió ¿de miedo¿De dolor¿De odio? recorría todo tu cuerpo. Te solté, pensando que no tenía ningún derecho a detenerte si no querías volver a verme, mas tú no te fuiste y te quedaste ahí, quieta y dándome la espalda. ¿Acaso no querías que viera que comenzabas a llorar nuevamente en silencio? Lo siento, pero siempre me he dado cuenta cuando lloras, aunque no siempre haga algo por evitarlo. Pero ahora quiero hacerlo, quiero evitar que esas lágrimas vuelvan a aparecer y correr por tus blancas mejillas. Ojala lo puedas entender.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – preguntaste con la voz temblorosa.

- Porque se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, ni lo que te dije tampoco.

- ¿Solo para decirme eso viniste? Pues si eso fue todo, te pido por favor que te vayas.

- Pero, Tomoyo…

- ¡Tu presencia aquí me hace aun mas daño que si no hubieras venido!

- De verdad… yo no quise hacerte daño… yo solo quería despejarme… aclarar las ideas…

- ¡Por favor vete!

- ¡No me voy a ir! – te grite abrazándote fuertemente, no te dejaría ir antes de saber si me perdonabas o no – No me iré hasta que…

- Vete…

- No, no me iré.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas irme, porque me abrazas de esta manera?

- Porque… - mi sonrojo y mis lagrimas, mi dolor y mi angustia, todo mi ser quería gritar, gritar esas palabras que tanto me costaban, pero que tanto quería decirte – Porque yo… no puedo vivir sin ti, Tomoyo… ai shiteru, Tomoyo, ai shiteru.

- Sakura…

**It's not like you to say sorry**

**I was waiting on a different story**

**This time I'm mistaken**

**For handing you a heart worth breaking**

**And I've been wrong, I've been down**

**Into the bottom of every bottle**

**These five words in my head**

**Scream, are we having fun yet?**

**Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?**

**Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?**

No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al ver que te dabas vuelta entre mis brazos y me sonreías de esa manera tan dulce que solo tú puedes expresar de esa manera. Y tampoco sabes lo que sentí al volver a ser besada por tus labios, ni tampoco cuando escuche aquellas palabras que me regala tu corazón.

- Ai shiteru, baka.

FIN


End file.
